No hay dolor, sin sufrimiento
by Annilet
Summary: C. de Cenizas. Luego de que Clary utilizara la runa para destruir el barco, Jace no sabía donde se encontraba ella ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al creer que estaba muerta?


Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare. Yo solo quise saber que pasaba por la mente de Jace en ese momento... ~La la la (8)

* * *

**No hay Dolor sin Sufrimiento**

Jace intentaba gritar el nombre de su hermana, pero el agua lo ahogaba a él y a sus desesperados intentos por llamar a Clary. Todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, con su padre lo había dejado en con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Otra vez había escapado y con otro instrumento mortal.

Al mismo tiempo que se había inundado de agua, el barco se había deshecho. Clary parecía tener realmente un poder más allá de lo imaginable para crear runas, con ese pensamiento se le contrajo el corazón. Ella era la única que lo comprendía y si quiera pensar en eso le daba un terrible dolor en su corazón, pero perderla, realmente lo mataría.

A Simón ya lo había perdido hace bastante tiempo de vista, pero seguramente estaría bien. No podía pensar en nadie más que en Clary, su… hermana. Con una fuerza extraída en su totalidad comenzó a brasear para poder salir del agua, antes de que se quedara sin oxígeno. Podía escuchar gritos de otros cazadores y también de los demonios que estaban con su padre, también podía ver como unas *sirenas ayudaban a los cazadores. Jace supuso que por donde iban era la superficie. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era Clary, porque ella era lo poco que le quedaba y no podía perderla por su culpa. Ni ahora ni nunca…

¿Dónde podría ver su cabello pelirrojo otra vez? Si ella moría… lo único que le parecería sería sangre. Una que nunca fue derramada, en realidad, pero que sin embargo ya no vivía.

La marea lo arrastraba y lo intentaba hundir como si su padre las controlara, pero ya podía ver los rayos que la luna emitía y que hacía el agua solo un poco más clara. El oxígeno se le agotaba y no veía a Clary por ningún lugar. Tal vez estaba ya en el fondo, atrapada en algo. Cada segundo era importante, para él y para ella. Jace ya no podía seguir sin respirar, lo que tuvo que buscar la superficie para inhalar aire. Los cazadores de sombras continuaban subiendo. Jace los imitó. Cuando llegó donde el frío parecía ser común y los objetos más definidos, tomó una bocana grande y se sumergió nuevamente en el agua.

Sintió algo en su brazo, algo cálido frente a toda la frialdad que llenaba la noche. Lo estaban deteniendo, pero él no quería detenerse, quería encontrar a Clary. Lo que parecía sujetarlo lo estaba sacando del agua. Cuando salió de esta y levanto la cabeza pudo observar a Luke. Estaba mejor.

—Clary, necesito encontrarla —murmuró.

—Ya envié a buscarla. No te preocupes. Tú quédate aquí. Casi mueres —respondió Luke aun con su mano sobre el brazo.

—¡Necesito ir! ¡No voy a quedarme sentado! —respondió.

—Te quedas ya la encontrarán.

Jace estaba muy tentado a saltar de allí en ir en su búsqueda. Vi a Simón, el vampiro que había tomado de su sangre, el "novio" de su hermana y quien debería estar muerto se encontraba en el rio. Jace saltó aun cuando Luke le estaba gritando y llegó nadando hasta encontrarlo para luego tirarlo sobre una lata. Cuando lo pudo subir al cambió él se encontraba en silencio. Sentado con las rodillas casi tocando sus hombros y con sus manos jugando nerviosamente. El submundo también quería ir —advirtió Jace — pero lo estaba pensando bien. No como Jace que estaba a punto de saltar nuevamente cuando escuchó el grito de Luke por sobre los otros ruidos que se escuchaban.

Tanta era su necesidad de saber como se encontraba Clary, que no se había percatado de la ausencia de Isabelle y Alec hasta ese momento.

—¡Está aquí! —gritó Luke.

Simón que se encontraba a su lado se tendió en el piso con el agua llegándole por sobre diez centímetros. Luke buscó su pulso, pero estaba tan despacio que era casi imposible escucharlo con los gritos que habían alrededor.

—Hay que esperar —respondió Luke sentándose a su lado, intentando buscar algo seco, pero todo se encontraba mojado en la camioneta.

—¿No podemos hacer nada? —preguntó Simón.

—Solo podemos esperar. Una marca podría ser peligrosa si ella no está consiente.

Jace se detuvo de inmediato. Estaba muerta o iba a morir. Tal vez no queda ni siquiera algunos segundos. Ahora no pertenecería a nadie. Ya no los Wayland. Tampoco le quedaba alguien a quien realmente quisiera con él. Clary estaba muerta. Esa era la peor tragedia, lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir al destino para herirlo. Lo estaba matando a él también.

Nunca más podría ver su cabello rojizo moviéndose, algo tan vivo. Tampoco podría oler ese suave aroma a flores de algodón. Estaba muerta.

No pudo seguir mirando. Ellos podrían estar sufriendo un calvario, pero Jace no podía respirar. Se dio vuelta y quedó mirando la luna. Que se escondía entre las columnas de humo.

Odiaba a su padre. Realmente. Tal vez antes no podría haberlo dicho, pero ahora sentía que lo despreciaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Le había quitado otra cosa más. Lo había alejado de su… hermana.

Y el dolor que sentía le recordaba que estaba vivo, pero ella. Mañana seguramente estaría en un cementerio mundano.

—¿Dónde está Jace? —escuchó la voz de un ángel. No quería dar la vuelta y encontrarse con un espejismo. Sería un masoquista si siquiera lo intentara, pero podía seguir escuchando su voz en un sueño. Después el dolor sería peor, pero el sufrimiento no era tanto en aquel momento. Hasta podía sentirla viva, pero era solo un juego.

Una pequeña conversación se desarrolló, pero Jace solo estaba esperando que su Clary volviera a hablar.

—Él está bien ¿verdad? —preguntó la voz de Clary—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

_Soñando_

—Estoy aquí —respondió arrodillándose.

_Esta viva,_ pensó, pero aun así sentía algo extraño.

—Lo siento. Debí haber estado aquí cuando despertaras, es solo que...

—¿Es solo que? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Él creyó que estabas muerta —respondió Luke.

Jace solo pudo quedarse callado, porque no quería volver a pronunciar ni pensar en que ella pudiera estar en esa situación otra vez. Seguramente su vida después de eso… no sería tan importante como lo era en ese momento. Donde Clary estaba respirando.

* * *

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió escribirlo? En la pena de Jace y una canción depirmente de Muse. A quien por cierto fui a ver a Santiago!

Espero que les guste :)

Au revoir [!]

pd. Quedan.. ¿9? días para que salga City of Fallen Angels. y 2 para que salga Lover Unleashed! Hiperventilación: mode ON

pd2. En otra ocación lo edito mejor, para que quede super... perdonen mi incoherencia mi cabeza falla a veces... oooo.


End file.
